


Smash

by Anonymous



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Counter Sex, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk this is old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if I were to write a TWRP smut fic... haha just kidding... unless?





	Smash

“Hah! Get fucked! I’m the BEST at smashing!” Meouch exclaimed, dropping his controller into his lap in victory. Sung looked over, a defeated pout shown across his face. He pointed his controller angrily at his friend.  
“Bowser is a fucking cheap character and you know it!” Sung retorted, desperately trying to explain for his loss.  
“Yeah, sure. That’s the reason. Or maybe the reason is because you play as the shitty anime characters, you fucking weeb.” Meouch said with a smirk, finally clicking back over to the character select.  
“They’re NOT shitty, and they’re NOT anime characters! They’re from Fire Emblem, you uncultured swine.” Sung said, crossing his arms with a ‘harumph’. Sung just watched as Meouch giggled, face in hand as he tried to hold back his laughter. Sung couldn’t help but smile.  
“Okay but seriously dude, Ike is so fucking cool.” Sung said, still crossing his arms with confidence. Meouch just looked over, stifling another giggle.  
“Yeah, mhm,” He hummed playfully, “you just like him because he’s ripped.” Sung paused for a second, looking over at his friend.  
“It’s not just because of that. I just think he’s cool is all.” Sung peaked over at his character of choice. Nintendo certainly beefed up his main since Brawl, Ike’s arms now being shown off, toned muscle in all its HD glory.  
“You just like his bo-dy.” Meouch said in a singsong voice, eyeing Sung. Sung turned away with embarrassment, face turning tomato red. “OH my god, I’m so right aren’t I.”  
“Stooop.” Sung whined, trying to hide his face in his shirt. It was true, though. Sung had a mini-crush on the Fire Emblem character, but he didn’t want Meouch to suspect he liked guys. Sung hated being thrust so far deep into the closet, but when it came to Commander ‘This goes out to all the ladies’ Meouch, it just didn’t feel fitting to tell him. Okay, admittedly, Sung also didn’t want Meouch to suspect he had feelings for him since, well, he totally did. Everything just mixed into a big ol’ embarrassment soup for him.  
“It’s fine though, I get it man.” Sung looked up, confused. Meouch just leaned back on the couch, eyes on the screen as he continued. “I’d totally tap that if I could.” If Sung was drinking something, he would’ve totally spit it out at this point. He nervously laughed, looking over at his best friend.  
“Dude, now that’s funny.” Sung said, shaking the nervousness from his voice. Meouch only just looked over, face blank. Sung’s nerves creeped back up as he tried to get a read on the lion’s face. Why was he not laughing?  
“What, me fucking a guy? Come on man, I thought you knew I swing both ways.” Now Sung’s face stared blankly at Meouch’s. He had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop in surprise.  
“I actually didn’t know, I just- I always assumed you were straight as an arrow Mr. I Thrust My Junk At Girls In The Crowd.” Saying this mustered a laugh from Meouch, to Sung’s relief. But Sung soon tensed up as Meouch continued.  
“Somebody sure is attentive to what I do with my junk on stage.” Meouch said, grinning at Sung. His face heated up as he saw Meouch slowly inch closer to him.  
“It’s- It’s just really hard to miss!” Sung couldn’t believe what he was saying, what either of them were saying really. He felt the familiar tickle of butterflies in his stomach.  
“Oh no! Have I been distracting poor Sung during shows.” Meouch scooched closer to Sung, pursing his lips as he spoke in a silly, playful tone. Sung rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as his mouth became dry.  
“I uh- I have to grab a glass of water real quick hold on.” Sung picked himself off the couch before Meouch could get any closer, walking from the living room towards the small kitchenette next to it. He grabbed a glass from the shelf, turning the tap on and filling the cup. Sung’s mind blurred a bit as he put his lips to the glass, drinking in the refreshing water. He set the glass back down on the counter, breathing out before turning back towards the living room. Sung was halted by the towering presence of his friend, whom he did not notice had gotten up from the couch to join him.  
“Y’know, Sung…” Meouch said, eyes looking down at his friend. The taller man took a step closer, making the smaller step away, lower back pressing firmly against the counter. “Sometimes, when we’re performing,” another step closer, and Meouch’s body was only a mere inch away from Sung’s, “I get a little distracted too.” Bringing his hand up, Meouch tipped Sung’s chin up with his finger and thumb. Sung looked up at his friend, watching as he began to lean in. Closing his eyes, he felt surprisingly soft lips press against his own. Tingles filled his body as he pressed back into the kiss, heart pounding as he felt the taller man’s body push against him.   
One kiss led to another, which led to even deeper kisses, tongues sliding against each other. In the heat of it all, Sung could feel Meouch’s thigh press between his own legs, pushing them both far apart. The sudden friction sent excitement down Sung’s body, pressure building up against his jeans.  
“Mm, somebody’s getting worked up, I see.” Meouch said cockily, looking into Sung’s eyes as he rubbed his thigh against his crotch. Sung tried biting his lip to hold back a small moan, but to no avail. With a low chuckle, Meouch grabbed Sung by the waist and pulled him up. He sat Sung on top of the counter, their eyes finally greeting each other at the same height.  
“That’s better.” The taller man hummed against Sung’s mouth before pressing back into another kiss. Soon, the Commander trailed his kisses down the Doctor’s chin towards his neck. Sung exhaled, trying to stifle his own noises. Meouch could tell Sung was holding back his sounds of pleasure, leading him to go from kissing to nibbling at his neck. He could hear the sharp inhale Sung took as he felt the teeth run against his skin. Reaching down to the hem of his shirt, Meouch began to pull up the fabric off of the other’s body.  
“Let me get a look at that prized body of yours, hm?” Meouch said lowly, watching as Sung proudly raised his arms up to help lift the shirt over him. The taller man began to stare, his gaze swimming from the toned arms, to the large chest, and down to the happy trail that was cut off by the other’s jeans. Sung’s hands came up to unbutton the flannel that still clung to Meouch’s body.  
“I wanna see too.” Sung whined, hands tracing down as each button went lower. Meouch shrugged off the rest of the flannel, feeling as Sung began to tug at the seam of his pants. Grabbing the other’s wrist, he pinned it behind him, his free hand coming up to wag a finger at him.  
“Ah, ah. It’s my turn to take something off.” He said, free hand reaching towards his back pocket. Meouch smirked at Sung as he pulled out a condom and a packet of lube. He placed it next to them on the counter, before reaching his hand back down to the zipper on Sung’s jeans.  
“Oh my god, you bastard! You came prepared! You knew you would- ah, ah-” Sung was cut off as he felt a hand grab his dick through his boxers, jeans pooling off of him onto the floor. Sung’s head felt foggy as his boxers were pulled off of him, cold air hitting his now freed member. He felt his body push back, watching as Meouch grabbed the lube packet. The taller man took the plastic in his mouth, tearing open a hole with his teeth. The shiny liquid glided down a few of his fingers, his other hand placing the packet back next to them.  
“Can’t use it all at once, gotta save it for something else.” He said deviously before pressing a finger against the other’s entrance. Sliding a digit in led to Sung finally letting out a loud moan. The finger slid in deeper, and was then pulled out. Sung whined a bit before another finger was added, the two being pushed in and out, small scissor motions stretching him out. He felt a third push in as Sung tried to reach for Meouch’s zipper. A finger snagged the top of his pants, leading Meouch to snicker and lean into Sung’s ear.  
“Seems like someone’s getting eager.” He whispered, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the packet again. Sung could hear the sound of the zipper being pulled down, and the sound of more plastic ripping, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. The smaller man felt a familiar large hand press down on his thigh, eyes opening to meet the other’s.  
“You ready, Doctor?” Sung gave a cheeky smile as he wrapped his arms around Meouch’s neck.  
“I’ve been ready, Commander.” With an approving hum, Meouch pushed himself in slowly. Sung let out a soft groan as he felt the taller man sink all the way in. Pulling out a bit, Meouch pushed back in, this time a bit sharper. Soon, the taller man began to work up a rhythm, sharp, shallow thrusts working up the smaller man. Sung couldn’t say anything besides the other’s name as he tied his legs around his waist. Their pace began to speed up as the two felt themselves draw closer.  
“Pl-Please, Commander-” Sung moaned out, causing Meouch to thrust more roughly. The taller man moaned softly into the other’s ear, nails digging into Sung’s thigh. The Doctor finally tightened his legs around the other, pulling him closer as he began to moan out his name more stagardly.  
“I’m gonna-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he felt a hand on his aching member. With a few strokes, Sung was finally sent over the edge, Meouch continuing to thrust as the smaller man rode out his orgasm. One final thrust led to Meouch coming as well, shudders shared between the two as he pulled out. They both shared a few heavy pants before looking at one another again. They both laughed a bit.  
“Told you I’m the best at smashing.”


End file.
